


Adventure

by linzclair219



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hidden Desires, M/M, Rare Pairings, brain crack, cross dressing, lots of fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzclair219/pseuds/linzclair219
Summary: An idea inspired by conversations with Tiberias (summermint on Tumblr) who also made me a lovely edit based on this fic.http://summermint.tumblr.com/post/164611509422/requested-dedicated-to-barisi-is-bae-show-to





	Adventure

By three in the morning, the humidity on the streets is unbearable. Every layer of thin, revealing clothing sticks to his skin, and when Mike moves he can feel the way his feet slide forward in the near-perfect sized shoes he’s in.

He catches a glimpse of himself in a broke window on the walk back, pausing his rhythm just for a moment. Even distorted, he can make out the way the neon light makes the sequins on his low cut top shimmer. The bleeding red makes the dark blue garment almost match the maroon lace that would be hidden with a normal outfit.

As if any of this is normal.

As if any of this could ever be normal.

Mike keeps his head down the rest of the way back to the seedy motel, where he’s spent the last three weeks coming back to for sleep, and still nothing to show for it.

Well, except a little confidence. A little extra pop in his hips when he steps, and a little bit of a thrill every time he slides on a pair of black fishnets and paints on the red lipstick. Something cheap. Something that’s supposed to hold promise of leaving a mark on flesh, without him ever doing so.

He raises a hand to wipe his face before opening the door to his room. He sighs a little when he notices a black line on the side of his hand, but it’s only for a second, before he jumps at the lights being on. A hand goes to his gun before he realizes anything. Before he even sees that the body occupying his hotel bed is actually his boyfriend. Before he can take in the shocked look on his face.

“What the fuck?”

“Jesus, you scared the hell out of me!” Mike pushes out when he gets his breath back, closing the door behind himself. “What’re you doing here, anyway?”

“Me? What the hell are you doing?” Sonny crosses the room to him, getting a better look. Something in his brain sparks, sending blood rushing south and adding a harsh tone to his voice. Mike’s face turns red under the light makeup, and his arms cross over the skimpy top that shows way too much of the bra he doesn’t need.

“Are you sure you’re not actually turning tricks?” Sonny asks, and plucks at the garment’s strap. It stings against his skin, but still Mike puts a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Sonny, please. I’m just trying to nail this guy-“

“That’s the phrasing you wanna go with?” Sonny cuts in, before he repeats the snapping action with the elastic of the lace panties just teasing their way out of his short shorts. Short enough to be underwear on their own. Mike bites the inside of his lip, careful not to get any of the waxy stuff in his mouth.

“You know what I mean. I’m dressing like the vics, I’ve been strolling his hangouts, just waiting. You know that’s all this is.”

“Uh huh, sure, like you haven’t been catcalled nine ways to Sunday walking around like this.”

His fingers slide under the failing elastic of the fishnets, the garter’s having slipped a little down his thigh. When he feels the sting on his leg, Mike lets out a small yelp. He looks into his lover’s eye, and he can feel the tension radiating off of his skin, a spring coiled and ready to be released. The look in those striking blue eyes tells Mike what kind of kiss he’s in for, and he’s still not ready for those lips to come crashing down against his own.

The tongue that pushes into his mouth.

The pressing of chests together, both of them heaving for breath after a few seconds.

The hand that yanks open the button and zipper on his too-tight shorts, freeing his growing hard-on and palming him through the lace. The moan that escapes him is fueled by the realization that his months-old fantasy is taking place in the last way he expected it to.

Sonny’s mouth leaves his own gasping for breath, while it kisses at the exposed skin covering his chest. He feels his body heating up, a new layer of sweat covering his skin, making his clothes cling on even though he wants them gone.

“Fuck, look at you.” Sonny growls, his hand still palming Mike through the lace. “Did you come back already hard?”

“N-No-“

“Don’t lie.” Sonny breathes before sucking a love bite into his collarbone. “I knew you had to have something. Just didn’t know it was this.”

A shiver runs through him despite the heating of his blood, when the hand that’s palming him disappears. It works, roughly, pushing away the shorts still clinging to his skin so they fall to his ankles.

“Is that why you took this? Huh? You wanted to dress up like a slut for the whole world to see?”

He can’t contain the moan that escapes his lips. God, how he’s dreamt about this moment. He’s had more wet dreams in the last three weeks than he ever remembers having as a teenager.

Maybe those dreams just weren’t memorable enough. They didn’t include this pale man with bright eyes and a voice that sounds beautiful whether he’s talking about the Mets or murmuring dirty ideas against his skin.

“Fuck, you really look the part. And I know you can act the part too.”

Sonny’s lips leave a half mark on his chest before he pulls back. There’s a faint layer of red on his mouth, and his eyes are black with want.

“Not gonna argue, huh?”

“Not when you’re right.” Mike finds it in himself to smirk, and Sonny openly laughs, his hand returning to pull at the hips of his underwear.

“God, you know you’re a little fucking slut. You’re proud of it, aren’t you?”

“Just for you, babe.” Mike adds, his confidence blooming at the way his lover’s face flushes red. He takes a step back and surveys Mike, looking at him without the shorts, and another shudder hits him.

“You like what you see.”

“No fuck, of course I like what I see. Take off your shirt.”

“What? This old thing?” He asks, looping his thumb under the glimmering top that barely covers anything worth covering. Sonny crosses his arms, his eyes hard and appraising.

“Take it off before I rip it off.”

“Brute.” Mike smirks at him, and pops his hip before sliding the thing off over his head. Already he can tell that Sonny’s thrumming to take him, but he’s playing a game. Letting Mike feel his way around the situation before taking over.

“Better?”

“Turn around. I wanna see.”

Mike hesitates, just long enough to give his boyfriend another half smirk before turning in a slow circle. A hand smacks against his ass, leaving a mark on the skin that covers pure muscle. The only thing making it better is the layer of lace that keeps part of Sonny’s hand from making direct contact.

“Fuck…”

“Can’t turn my back on you, can I?”

“Talking and dressing like a slut.” Another sting lands on his skin, and Mike can’t resist moaning. His hard on aches, and his eyes close for a second. He can’t help the way his weight shifts from one leg to the other, as if showing him where to smack next. And he does.

“Get on the bed.”

“Demanding. Where’s the romance, huh? Or do I need more clothes for that?”

Another hit makes him moan, and he doesn’t resist. His feet slip out of the shiny black heels before he gets on the bed on all fours. That same hand presses down on Mike’s rear, squeezing and groping, an indulging touch, before he feels the underwear being pulled aside.

His head falls onto the comforter when the hot length of Sonny’s tongue makes contact with his opening. The moan coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth adds to the sensation, and he doesn’t have it in himself to let go. Fingers press into his ass, while clutching the crotch of the panties out of the way, giving the younger man full access.

Before he can get comfortable, or close, Mike is on his back. He blinks up at the ceiling while he listens to his boyfriend’s clothes hitting the ground. His body pulses in anticipation.

It only gets hotter when Sonny buries himself in his boyfriend. His hands grip at Mike’s hips, feeling the lace against his palms, holding them in place while he starts to pump into him. Nothing can stop them once they’ve started.

Mike tries in vain to kiss at his lover’s shoulder, but he’s breathing so hard he can’t keep up. His eyes water. His head falls back. The lace ghosts over his nipples with every thrust, every jerk. Teeth sink into his neck, marking him up good.

His own hips thrust up into nothing. A part of him wants to touch himself, but his hands are too busy scratching at the pale back he’s missed so badly. He cries out every time there’s pressure against his prostate, better than he can ever do by himself.

“Fuck, you wanna cum, don’t you?” Sonny groans in his ear his hips slamming harder. Mike breathes hard, his lungs filling with their sex-scented air.

“I do.”

“Tell me, slut.”

The word strikes him even harder than his lover’s hips.

“I wanna cum.”

“Tell me you’re my slut.”

 _Is this real_?

“I’m your slut.”

“Louder.”

“I’m your-“ He cuts off, crying out at a particular hard thrust that lands right on his prostate. “Fuck! I’m your slut! I’m all yours.”

“Yeah you are.” Sonny moans, his fingers sinking deeper into his skin, nails leaving their mark. “C’mon baby, cum for me. Cum all over us.”

The words are enough to push Mike over the edge, making him blow his load over both their abdomens. Some of the milky fluid lands on his underwear, and a few drops go as far as his bra.

“Oh…oh god…” Sony cries out before his own orgasm fills his boyfriend. His body trembles.

Sonny falls on top of him, the two of them coming down from their high together. Their eyes close. They can feel each other thinking the same thing.

“Love you.” They murmur to one another.

 _Did that just happen?_ They wonder silently

Sonny rolls off of his lover, letting him breathe. The underwear half-covers Mike’s crotch, now that there’s nothing keeping it pulled away.

“Wow…” Sonny tries.

“Yeah. Wow.” Mike replies when he finds his voice. He reaches out and finds his boyfriend’s hand. Those usual gentle fingers close around his hand.

“Missed you.”

“I could tell.”

He breathes a laugh, and rolls his head over to look at Sonny, his normal affect returned.

“Sorry if I was a little…y’know…much. I was already hardcore missing you and then you show up dressed like that- I kinda lost my cool.”

“Really? Now, you see, that I couldn’t tell.”

Sonny laughs and squeezes his hand.

“Seriously though. I don’t know how you really feel about this kinda stuff, but I’m into it.”

“Yeah? On me?”

“No, on Einstein. Yeah on you. You couldn’t figure that out?”

“I could. Just a nice surprise.”

“Yeah, you’re the one that got surprised. I come in to find you friggin’ gift wrapped-“ He chuckles and rolls over, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Do you like this?”

He gives a shy smile, different from the ones from before. “I thought I would. And I do.”

“How long you thought that?”

“I don’t know. A while.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Sonny asks, rubbing his thumb over the back of Mike’s hand. There’s no accusation, only genuine question. He feels an echo of the old shame that used to come with those thoughts.

“I was worried you’d think it was sick.”

“Baby…”

Mike smiles a little, trying to cushion the blow.

“I didn’t want you to think I was weird. I didn’t let myself think like that.”

“Baby no.” He presses a few kisses to his lips despite the smeared makeup. “I’d never think you were weird. And I love lingerie.”

“I know that now.”

“You should always. Lace is fucking hot.” The hand not in his reaches down to trace the underwear.

“Even on me?”

“Especially on me. Hell, I’ve got a couple images in my head…damn.”

“Share?”

Sonny cuddles closer, pulling his boyfriend in so they’re facing each other.

“You. At home. Just wearing a pair of these lace things and a sweatshirt. Like my Saint John’s one.”

Mike bites his lip at the thought, even when he feels the residue of the cheap cosmetics against his front teeth.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Just teasing me a little bit and boosting your confidence at the same time.”

“That sounds nice.”

“You know what else sounds nice?”

Mike shakes his head.

“A shower. You got me all covered in lipstick.”

Mike laughs and smacks his shoulder, with a lighter hand than the one that hit his ass before.

“Fine. A shower. But only if you promise to stay the night.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

****

“So good to be home.” Mike murmurs, his head pressed against his boyfriend’s neck, breathing in his cologne.

“Oh baby, it’s good to have you home.” His voice is right next to his ear. He rocks back and forth, his touch washing away the last remnants of weeks’ worth of dirty looks and filthy words from strange men.

“I missed you.”

“Like crazy.” Sonny pulls back and scatters a few kisses over his face, making him giggle. Just a little.

“You’re too much.”

“I’m serious! I thought seeing you that night would help but it’s like potato chips. I couldn’t have you just once without wanting more.”

“Yeah.” A smile pulls against Mike’s unadorned lips. He’s still a little numb to the night, wondering if it was just a fever dream.

“Hey, I got a surprise for you.”

“Oh god.”

“Don’t sound like that.” Sonny grins and pulls away, leading him by the hand to their bedroom. Mike keeps his eyes peeled, waiting like something might jump out at him.

“What’s the surprise?”

Sonny releases his hand and tilts his head toward their dresser. “Check your empty drawer.”

 _No. You can’t be serious_ Mike thinks, his eyebrows raised as he crosses the room to do just that and he’s not disappointed. He slides the drawer open, and a smirk pulls over his face.

“What’d you do?” He asks, his fingertips grazing the small stack of lace underwear, all in different colors.

“Just a little something. It’s cool if you want to add to it, but I wanted you to have something to get you started.”

His hand moves to touch the flowery bra, blue with black lace laid over it.

“You’re serious? You’re okay with this?”

“More than okay. Go ahead, try something on, make sure I got the right sizes.”

Mike slides his shirt off before picking up the garment, hooking it in front before turning it around. He slides over to look at himself in the mirror, taking in how the color compliments his skin. Sonny appears behind him, arms resting around his waist.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Mike answers, looking at his boyfriend’s eyes in their reflection. Sonny’s head drops, and Mike watches as he kisses his shoulder, around the strap.

“I love you.” Mike says gently, his heart flooded with warmth. Sonny’s gaze lifts, and he rests his head in the crook of Mike’s neck.

“I love you too. So much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, another story that came out of nowhere and had to be written. Only it wasn't quite out of nowhere because it was inspired by a conversation with summermint on Tumblr, who's also made an edit based on this story. 
> 
> I'm hoping to have the next chapter of search up tonight (it's not quite done yet) so if not tonight, definitely tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this weirdly wonderful story! I had a lot of fun working on it.


End file.
